The present invention relates to a stabilizer system comprising two specific high-molecular-weight polyalkylpiperidine derivatives, to the use of this stabilizer system for stabilizing organic material, and to the organic material protected against thermal, oxidative or light-induced degradation by means of the stabilizer system mentioned. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,692,486, 4,863,981, 4,957,953, WO-A-92/12 201, EP-A-449 685, EP-A-632 092, GB-A-2 267 499 and Research Disclosure 34549 (January 1993) describe stabilizer mixtures comprising two polyalkylpiperidine derivatives.
The present invention relates to a stabilizer mixture comprising a component a) and a component b), c), d), e), f) or g), where component a) is at least one compound of the formula I 
in which
R1 is C1-C10alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl, C1-C4alkyl-substituted C5-C12cycloalkyl, phenyl or C1-C10alkyl-substituted phenyl,
R2 is C3-C10alkylene,
R3 is hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl, O, xe2x80x94CH2CN, C3-C6alkenyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl which is substituted on the phenyl radical by C1-C4alkyl; or C1-C8acyl and,
n1 is a number from 1 to 50;
component b) is at least one compound of the formula (II) 
in which R4, R6, R7 and R8, independently of one another, are hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl, C1-C4-alkyl-substituted C5-C12cycloalkyl, phenyl, phenyl which is substituted by xe2x80x94OH and/or C1-C10alkyl; C7-C9phenylalkyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl which is substituted on the phenyl radical by xe2x80x94OH and/or C1-C10alkyl; or a group of the formula III 
R5 is C2-C18alkylene, C5-C7cycloalkylene or C1-C4alkylenedi(C5-C7cycloalkylene), or the radicals R4, R5 and R6, together with the nitrogen atoms to which they are bonded, perform a 5- to 10-membered heterocyclic ring, or
R7 and R8, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are bonded, form a 5- to 10-membered heterocyclic ring,
R9 is as defined for R3,
n2 is a number from 2 to 50, and
at least one of the radicals R4, R6, R7 and R8 is a group of the formula (III);
component c) is a product obtainable by reacting a product, obtained by reaction of a polyamine of the formula IVa with cyanuric chloride, with a compound of the formula IVb 
in which n3xe2x80x2, n3xe2x80x3 and n3xe2x80x2xe2x80x3, independently of one another are a number from 2 to 12, R10 is hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl, phenyl or C7-C9phenylalkyl, and R11 is as defined for R3;
component d) is at least one compound of the formula (V) 
in which
R12 is hydrogen or methyl,
R13 is a direct bond or C1-C10alkylene and
n4 is a number from 2 to 50;
component e) is at least one compound of the formulae (VIa) and (VIb) 
in which n5 and n5* independently of one another are a number from 2 to 50;
component f) is at least one compound of the formula (VI) 
in which
R14 and R18, independently of one another, are a direct bond or an xe2x80x94N(X1)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94X2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(X3)xe2x80x94 group, where X1 and X3, independently of one another, are hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl, phenyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl or a group of the formula III,
X2 is a direct bond or C1-C4alkylene,
R15 is as defined for R3,
R16, R17, R20 and R21, independently of one another, are hydrogen, C1-C30alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl or phenyl,
R19 is hydrogen, C1-C30alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl, phenyl or a group of the formula III, and
n6 is a number from 1 to 50;
component g) is at least one compound of the formula (VIII) 
in which
R22, R23, R24, R25 and R26, independently of one another, are a direct bond or C1-C10alkylene,
R27 is as defined for R3, and
n7 is a number from 1 to 50.
Examples of alkyl having up to 30 carbon atoms are methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, 2-ethylbutyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, 1-methylpentyl, 1,3-dimethylbutyl, n-hexyl, 1-methylhexyl, n-heptyl, isoheptyl, 1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl, 1-methylheptyl, 3-methylheptyl, n-octyl, 2-ethylhexyl, 1,1,3-trimethylhexyl, 1,1,3,3-tetramethylpentyl, nonyl, decyl, undecyl, 1-methylundecyl dodecyl, 1,1,3,3,5,5-hexamethylhexyl, tridecyl, tetradecyl, pentadecyl, hexadecyl, heptadecyl, octadecyl, eicosyl, docosyl and triacontyl. One of the preferred meanings of R3, R9, R11, R15, R17, R21 and R27 is C1-C4alkyl, in particular methyl. One of the preferred meanings of R16 and R20 is C1-C25alkyl, in particular C15-C25alkyl, for example hexadecyl and C18-C22alkyl. One of the preferred meanings of R19 is C1-C25alkyl, in particular octadecyl.
Examples of C5-C12cycloalkyl are cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl and cyclododecyl. C5-C8cycloalkyl, in particular cyclohexyl, is preferred.
C1-C4Alkyl-substituted C5-C12cycloalkyl is, for example, methylcyclohexyl or dimethylcyclohexyl.
Phenyl which is substituted by xe2x80x94OH and/or C1-C10alkyl is, for example, methylphenyl, dimethylphenyl, trimethylphenyl, tert-butylphenyl or 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl.
Examples of C7-C9phenylalkyl are benzyl and phenylethyl.
C7-C9phenylalkyl which is substituted by xe2x80x94OH and/or alkyl with up to 10 carbon atoms on the phenyl radical is, for example, methylbenzyl, dimethylbenzyl, trimethylbenzyl, tert-butylbenzyl, or 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl.
Examples of C3-C6alkenyl are allyl, 2-methallyl, butenyl, pentenyl and hexenyl. Allyl is preferred.
C1-C8acyl is preferably C1-C8alkanoyl, C3-C8alkenoyl or benzoyl. Examples are formyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, pentanoyl, hexanoyl, octanoyl, benzoyl, acryloyl and crotonyl.
Examples of alkylene having up to 18 carbon atoms are methylene, ethylene, propylene, trimethylene, tetramethylene, pentamethylene, 2,2-dimethyltrimethylene, hexamethylene, trimethylhexamethylene, octamethylene and decamethylene. R5 is preferably hexamethylene, R13 is preferably ethylene, R22 and R24 are preferably methylene, R25 is preferably 2,2-dimethylethylene and R26 is preferably 1,1-dimethylethylene.
An example of C5-C7cycloalkylene is cyclohexylene.
An example of C1-C4alkylenedi(C5-C7cycloalkylene) is methylenedicyclohexylene.
If the radicals R4, R5 and R6, together with the nitrogen atoms to which they are bonded, form a 5- to 10-membered heterocyclic ring, this is, for example, 
A 6-membered heterocyclic ring is preferred.
If the radicals R7 and R8, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are bonded, form a 5- to 10-membered heterocyclic ring, this is, for example, 1-pyrrolidyl, piperidino, morpholino, 1-piperazinyl, 4-methyl-1-piperazinyl, 1-hexahydroazepinyl, 5,5,7-trimethyl-1-homopiperazinyl or 4,5,5,7-tetramethyl-1-homopiperazinyl. Morpholino is particularly preferred.
One of the preferred meanings of R16 and R20 is phenyl.
X2 and R23 are preferably a direct bond.
X1, X3, R3, R9, R11, R15 an d R27 are preferably hydrogen.
n1 is preferably 1-25, in particular 2-20 or 2-10.
n2 is preferably 2-25.
n3xe2x80x2, n3xe2x80x3, n3xe2x80x2xe2x80x3 are preferably 2-4.
n4 is preferably 2-25, in particular 2-20 or 2-10.
n5 and n5* are preferably 2-25, in particular 2-20 or 2-10.
n6 is preferably 1-25, in particular 1-20 or 1-10.
n7 is preferably 1-25, in particular 1-20 or 1-10.
The compounds described as components a) to g) are essentially known (in some cases commercially available) and can be prepared by known processes, for example as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,051,458, 4,086,204, 4,331,586, 4,477,615 and Chemical Abstracts- CAS No. 136 504-96-6, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,233,412, 4,340,534, 4,857,595, DD-A-262 439 (Derwent 89-122 983/17, Chemical Abstracts 111:58 964u), DE-A-4 239 437 (Derwent 94-177 274/22) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,760.
Component c) can be prepared analogously to known processes, for example by reaction of a polyamine of the formula IVa with cyanuric chloride in a molar ratio of from 1:2 to 1:4 in the presence of anhydrous lithium carbonate, sodium carbonate or potassium carbonate in an organic solvent, such as 1,2-dichloroethane, toluene, xylene, benzene, dioxane or tert-amyl alcohol, at a temperature of from xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to +10xc2x0 C., preferably from xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to +10xc2x0 C., in particular from 0xc2x0 C. to +10xc2x0 C., for from 2 to 8 hours, followed by reaction of the resultant product with a 2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidylamine of the formula IVb. The molar ratio between 2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidylamine and polyamine of the formula IVa is, for example, from 4:1 to 8:1. The amount of 2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidylamine can be added in one portion or in more than one portion at intervals of a few hours.
The polyamine of the formula IVa:cyanuric chloride:2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidylamine of the formula IVb ratio is preferably from 1:3:5 to 1:3:6.